True Friends Stick By You
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: Haley has a problem and Nathan helps her in only a way a REALLY great friend would. I've gotta keep the summery short so you guys have to read to know what it is. Hahaha
1. School? Tomorrow?

Haley James sat on the roof of Karen's Café with her two best friends, the infamous Scott boys; Lucas and Nathan.

"God I can't believe school starts tomorrow." Nathan Scott groaned, laying his head on Haley's shoulder.

"I know I'm so excited." Haley said wit a smile which elicited another groan from Nathan.

He slowly lifted his head up to look at his best friend. "Hales, you are such a geek." He told her shaking his head.

"Hey leave me alone. You get all happy when basketball season starts. Why can't I get excited about school?"

"Cause school is HORRIBLE." He told her.

"Whatever." Haley said with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't listen to him Hales. I'm excited too." Lucas said to his friend. A goofy grin plastered to his face.

"Thank you Luke."

"Oh shut up man. The only reason you're so excited is cause you get to see Brooke." Nathan said to his brother.

Lucas just continued smiling.

Nathan shook his head at his brother, turning to Haley he grabbed her hand and stood up. "Come one Hales let's leave Luke to his thoughts."

Haley nodded her head as Nathan helped her up. "So what do you want to do?" She asked as they headed toward the door that would take them back to Karen's Café.

"I don't know, let's take a walk." He suggested as he patted Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas smiled at his brother and best friend before pulling out his cell phone and dialing his girlfriends number.

Pier

"So tomorrow…" Haley said as she and Nathan walked along the pier.

Nathan glanced over at her and smiled. He took her hands into his bigger on. "It'll be okay Hales."

"How do you know? Don't you remember the way your family reacted when we told them?" She asked.

"Yeah they were a bit shocked."

"Shocked? Your mom fainted." She screeched.

Nathan pulled her onto a bench and pulled her into his arms. "Haley honey calm down, you know that the stress…"

"I know Nathan. I know." She said with a sigh.

"So you want to tell everyone tomorrow?" He asked as he played with her honey blonde hair.

"No. Friday. After practice."

"Okay." He said as he held her closer. After a moment of silence he spoke again. "Hales?"

"Hmm?"  
"Are you going to tell them the truth?"

Haley stayed silent for a moment, contemplating the implications of telling her friends the truth. "No I don't want them to know. The only ones who'll know are us and Luke."

Nathan only nodded.

The two sat a few more minutes in silence before getting up and heading back home.


	2. First Day of School

The Following Morning

"Morning Haley." Keith greeted as she entered the kitchen the following morning.

"Morning Keith." Haley answered as she poured herself a glass of OJ.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Karen asked as she too entered the kitchen.

"Fine."

"Hey Hales, you ready?" Lucas asked as he and Nathan joined the group in the kitchen.

"I was born ready." She joked as she washed out her now empty cup.

Nathan grabbed her book bag and followed her out the house to his car.

Main Entrance

Tree Hill High School

"You guys ready?" Lucas asked his best friend and his brother.

Haley nodded…very slowly.

"You'll be okay Hales. We're here for you." Nathan said giving her a kiss on the top of her head and pulling her into his arms.

"Oh my god, Tutor Girl!" Brooke Davis' voice yelled as she came over to the trio.

However, instead of hugging Haley she shoved her tongue inside of Lucas' mouth.

Haley and Nathan laughed as they saw the couple latch onto each other.

"Hey guys." Peyton said as she walked up to their friends, her boyfriend Jake right behind her.

"Hey goldie locks." Haley said hugging her friend.

"Tutor Girl." Peyton said with a laugh, hugging her back.

"Sup man?" Nathan said tapping fist with Jake.

"Sup."

Peyton looked to her left to see Brooke and Lucas in a heated lip lock. "Hey B. Davis." She said with a laugh as she poked her best friend in the ribs.

Brooke laughed and pulled away from Lucas. "Hey P. Sawyer, Jake."

"Sup Jake." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's shoulders.

"So how was Cali?" Peyton said pushing Lucas's arm away and linking arms with Brooke, Haley doing the same on the other side of Brooke.

"Yeah tell me about the guys." Haley said with a smile.

Jake, Luke and Nathan just laughed as they followed the girls into the school building.

Lunch

"So Hales." Brooke said as she sat next to Haley at their usual lunch table. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Haley replied as she took a sip of her bottle of water.

"Oh don't give me that Haley James. You are so hiding something."

"I'm not…"

"Haley." Brooke warned.

Haley sighed. "Listen I need you and the others to meet me in front of the girls locker room right after last period." She told the brunette seriously.

"Haley what's going on?" Brooke asked becoming worried.

"Brooke please, I'll tell you guys everything later. I promise."

Brooke was about to protest when Lucas came and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey babe. Hales." He said as he took his seat next to Brooke.

"Hey."

"Hey Luke. Um…have you seen Nathan?" Haley asked.

"No but he should be here soon. It's the only class where there's no actual work." He laughed.

Haley and Brooke giggled at the truth in his words. Nathan Scott missing lunch was as about likely as Brooke missing and episode of _Fashion Runway_.  
Shortly after, Peyton, Nathan and Jake showed up to the table.

"So Hales what did you do all summer here by yourself with these two?" Peyton asked.

"We chilled. Went to a few parties." She told her friend.


	3. The Truth

"So you ready?" Nathan asked Haley as they walked to the locker rooms.

Haley shook her head. "Not in the least."

When Haley and Nathan got to the locker rooms, they were surprisingly thrown into the middle of a mob.

Haley spotted Brooke and grabbed her hand. "Brooke what's going on? Why are there so many people?"

"First day of school. Everyone's getting info on all the fall sports since tryouts are on Friday." She told her friend. "Plus varsity basketball and cheerleading practice. Anyways, Whitey said that if we wanted to still practice we can't do it here. Clearly no room, so we've got the day off." She told her.

"Cool." Haley said. She turned and smiled at Nathan. "See you after practice then?" She said to Nathan.

"Nope, we've got the day off too." Jake said as he and Lucas joined the group. "Where's Peyton?" Jakes asked her best friend.

"Looking for the rest of the squad to let them know." Brooke answered before kissing Lucas.

"Done." Peyton said as she tossed Brooke's gym bag at her. "Thanks." She said to Jake as he took her bag from her.

"So Tutor Gril. You going to tell us the big news?" Brooke asked excitedly.

Haley looked at Nathan, then at the mass of people around them. "Yeah but not here." She told her.

"Let's head to our place." Nathan said.

"Yeah guys come on." Lucas said agreeing with his brother.

"Okay, want a ride babe?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Sure."

"See you in five." Peyton said as she and Jake headed to her car.

Scott Residence

"Guys want something to drink?" Nathan asked as he handed Haley a protein shake.

"No thanks." Brooke said to Nathan looking at him suspiciously. "So Nathan you seem to be comfortable at Keith and Karen's" She said to him.

Nathan only nodded.

Brooke looked to Haley. "So you going to tell us what's going on?"

"You guys should probably take a seat." She told them pointing to the sofa.

"Hales, what's going on? You're scaring us." Peyton said taking a seat on one of the armchairs.

"Um…I'm just going to say this. I'm…guys…I'm pregnant."

A.N As most of you called it Haley is Preggers, but remember Nathan asked if she'd tell them the truth. So is there more to her secret and if so, what is it? Stay tuned.

Also I'd like to send a thank you to all the people who reviewed to this story and to my last one Tragedy Strikes. If any of you haven't read that one yet, check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks. See ya soon.


	4. Reactions

"You're what?" Brooke and Peyton yelled in unison.

"Pregnant." She whispered. Nathan wrapped his arms around her as she dug her head into his chest.

"Who's the dad?" Asked Jake.

Haley looked at Nathan, then her friends. "Nathan is." She told them.

"I didn't know you two were together." Peyton said a bit confused as to when her friends had gotten together and why it was they hadn't said anyting.

"We aren't" Haley told them, not noticing the slight look of hurt that quickly flashed across Nathan's face.

"So what happened?" Asked Brooke who was still in shock.

"One night stand." Nathan answered.

Brooke nodded taking it all in. Then she gasped and looked at her boyfriend. "You knew. You know and didn't tell me?"

"What?" Lucas asked a bit confused.

"You knew…"

"Brooke." Haley said getting the girls attention. "I told him not to tell you. Anyone." She told her.

Brooke nodded. "Okay. I just…god Hales. You're pregnant. I don't know if I should congratulate you or yell at you for being so stupid."

Haley dug her head into Nathan's chest and cried.

"Way to go Brooke." Nathan said as he flung a mad look Brooke's way.

"I'm sorry Hales. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. You know how my foot likes to live in my mouth." She said pulling her friend into her arms.

Haley nodded against her shoulder.

Peyton moved in on the two and joined their little group hug.

Jake looked at Nathan. "What do you want me to say?" He asked his long time friend.

Nathan only shrugged.

"I can't believe you're preggers." Brooke said pulling away.

"Yeah Hales, you ARE little Miss Careful, with everything." Peyton added.

Brooke walked over to Nathan and punched him in his arm. Then she walked back toward Haley and Peyton.

"Ouch." Nathan said rubbing his arm.

"Babe why'd you hit him?" Luke asked his girlfriend.

"Cause he's the one who got her into this mess."

"I hope you're not going to end up like Dan." Peyton flung his way.

"That was harsh Pey." Nathan said a bit hurt.

Haley looked at Nathan, pity in her eyes. He didn't deserve this, not at all. She looked at Lucas and for the first time in forever, he refused to look at her. She risked a glance at Nathan. She could tell the words Peyton had said, had stung but he stood there like a wall. Never letting it get to him. He'd stay strong, for her.

"Guys, please stop. Leave Nathan alone. This is as much my fault as it is his." Haley finally spoke up, knowing that truthfully it was neither of their faults.

"It's okay Hales." Nathan said.

"No Nathan, it's not." Haley said as she walked back to the comfort of his embrace. "Guys it takes two to make a baby." She reminded them.

"Well are you going to at least help her with the baby?" Peyton asked angrily.

"Peyton!" Jake and Haley yelled.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Nathan said coming to his own defense.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke stop!" Haley yelled at her friend. However, she didn't.

"Until the burden of having a child begins to cramp your lifestyle as Tree Hill Player, on and off the court?" Brooke finished nastily.

"Brooke baby, please stop." Lucas pleased with his girlfriend.

Brooke only ignored him as she folded her arms over her chest, glaring at Nathan.

"Brooke, Peyton, please just leave him alone." Haley pleaded with her friends.

"Peyt, just calm down sweetie." Jake said softly.

"I can't believe you're going to defend him after what he did." Peyton yelled frustrated.

"Peyton, please." Haley cried, tears freely flowing down her face.

"I can't…I can't support this." She told her friend.

Brooke looked at her best friend since childhood, nodded and the two left.

"Brooke."

"Peyton."  
Jake and Lucas yelled, following their respective girlfriends out.


	5. The Whole Truth and Nothing But

"Oh my god!" Haley cried. "I can't believe this."

"Shh…it'll be okay." Nathan whispered comfortingly. "It'll be okay."

Haley calmed then looked up at Nathan. "I'm so sorry Nathan. " She told him sadly.

"Shh Hales. Don't be. I chose this." He reminded her. "Haley James if I'm going to start a family, ever in my life, I want to do it with you. I love you Haley. You're my best friend." He said kissing her forehead.

Haley forced a smile. "I love you too Nathan. It's just…it's just too much." She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "I can't help replaying what your mom told me when we told her."

Flashback 

_"You've ruined my son's life you selfish little whore!" Deb Scott yelled._

_"Mrs. Scott I…"_

_"I don't want to hear it you little bitch. Get the hell away from me."_

End Flashback 

"Don't think like that Hales. You have done nothing but make my life better." He told her, hugging her tightly to his body. "I would do anything for you. I told you that already."

"Nathan…we were five." She reminded him.

"Yeah but I keep my promises." He said sending one of his trademark smirks her way.  
"Nathan." She sighed. "This is too much, and it's ruining your life."

"Haley, I said ANYTHING. Nothing is too much. You're my best friend."

Haley moved away from him. "Nathan, your ruining you're life. I'M ruining your life by letting you take responsibility of this baby. A baby that isn't even yours." She said, tears falling from her big brown eyes. "As much as I wish it were." She finished in a whisper turning away from him.

Nathan stood there shocked. Did he hear right? He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Haley…for what it's worth, I wish this was my baby too." He told her.  
Haley turned around sharply and quiet shocked. "Do you?"

"Yeah I do. However…had I been the best friend I claim to be…this would have never have happened to you." He told her, a tear rolling down his face.

"Nathan how many times do I have to tell you, that this isn't your fault." She said wiping the tear from his cheek.

"No matter how many times you say it, it'll always be MY fault."

"It's not Nathan. I don't know how to make you understand it."

"Don't try, because I know the truth." He told her. He sighed and looked down for a minute, contemplating his next move. Then he looked back up and into her eyes. "I'm going for a walk." He said sighing and heading towards the door.

"Nathan please…"

"No Hales…I just…I have to think." He told her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before opening the door to find three shocked faces and one indifferent.


	6. Confessions

"Hales? Is Nathan the father or not?" Brooke asked slowly, once the group had re-gathered in the living room of the Scott family home.

"No." She answered, staring down at her hands, clasped tightly within Nathan's as they sat on the couch.

"So…then why did you say he was?" Peyton asked. She didn't get it. She goes to Savannah with Jake for three months and returns to find a pregnant girl who lies to her best friends in place of her nice Haley.

"Because the truth…I didn't want you guys to find out the truth." She told them, still not looking at them.

"And the truth would be what?" Jake asked carefully. He was completely terrified of what the answer would be. Haley hadn't had a boyfriend in years and as far as he knew she hadn't messed around with anyone. Not since the whole Chris Keller fiasco a year ago.

Haley took a deep breath and pushed back her tears. "The truth is that I was raped." She confessed.

Brooke, Peyton and Jake just sat there…in shock. Once the reality of what had happened to their friend settled in, the two girls began to cry. Jake just dropped his head in sadness. Haley was one of the nicest, sweetest, smartest and prettiest girls he'd ever met before, she was more than a friend she was like a little sister to him. He loved her and to hear that something like this happened to her, especially her, was just too heartbreaking.

For the first time in her life Brooke was unable to form words. She didn't know what to say. What do you say to your friend who just confessed that she's pregnant with her rapist child? All she could do was cry.

Peyton was in total and complete shock. She most defiantly wasn't expecting that. Poor Haley is all that she could think.

Finally Jake spoke up. "What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." She told him, looking up from her hands.

Jake only nodded.

"Guys, you know the truth but…once I tell everyone that I'm pregnant I need you guys to go along with the 'Nathan's-the-father' story. I don't want anyone knowing the truth."

Peyton, Brooke and Jake nodded. "Is that why you guys are living here?" Peyton asked.

"Huh?"

"You're living here, aren't you? The two of you?" Brooke asked.

"How'd you…?"

"Well before we left school you said 'let's go to the house'." Peyton answered looking at Nathan.

"Plus that night I called real late to talk to Lucas, the both of you were here and it was like two in the morning, plus I heard Haley say 'I'm going to bed'." Brooke threw in.

"Oh." Is all Haley could say.

"Well…what happened how come you guys living with Luke and his family?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"Well the night it happened my parents had told me that they were buying an RV and going across country, I was going to move in the Lucas. When I found out I was pregnant I called them but told them that Karen and Keith said I could stay and that I wanted them to have a good time and come back when the baby was born."

"And that was it? They didn't insist on coming back?" Peyton asked.

"They did." Haley said with a laugh. "But Karen and Keith told them that after raising five kids they deserved the time off and a little vacation before they became grandparents again."

"Wow." Brooke said. "What about you?" She asked Nathan.

"Well we didn't tell my parents the truth about the baby's father, but they freaked to say the least. My parents kicked me out and my mom said some pretty nasty things to Haley." He answered.

"So Karen and Keith are just letting you guys live here?" Jake asked.

"No, they're letting us stay here until we can afford an apartment, Hales is still at the Café and Keith gave me a job at the auto shop."

"Cool."

"Well at least you know that if you get pregnant, Karen won't through you into the street." Peyton said to Brooke.

"That doesn't mean you can." Karen said entering the living room and looking pointedly at Brooke and Lucas.

"Don't worry Mrs. Scott." Brooke assured her boyfriends mother.

"Brooke I'm a mother of a teenage boy, all I do is worry." She said smiling at the young girl. She really did like her sons' girlfriend. She was sweet, cheery and beautiful and very smart. "So what are all of you doing here anyway?" Karen asked.

"Just getting caught up." Peyton said looking in Haley and Nathan's direction.

"Ah, well I just stopped by for some stuff but I'm heading back to the Café. I'll see you all later. Um…Luke, Haley, Nathan, dinner is at eight after I close." Then she looked at the others. "You are all welcomed to join us. We're having Pot Roast and baked potatoes." She told the teens.

"Thanks Mrs. Scott." Jake said.

"You're welcome. Well I'll be seeing you all." She said grabbing her things and heading out the door.

"Umm… Karen's cooking. I knew there was a reason I hung out with you." Peyton said looking over at Lucas.

Lucas only smiled.

"Yeah I think these next few months most of my weight will be from her cooking, instead of baby fat." Haley told her friends with a laugh.


	7. WHY?

Later that night at the Scott Residence Haley and Nathan lay in bed. "So how do you feel, about them knowing the truth?" He asked her as he played with a strand of her hair, her head resting on his chest.

"I don't know. I'm kind of relieved that they know cause I didn't want to hide it from them, but also I was kind of terrified of telling them. Plus I don't want them to act differently around me now." She said softly. "I get enough of that from you and Lucas." She told him with a playful smile.

"We just worry about you Hales. I worry about you." He said pulling her in tight. "I know that I can't go back into time and save you that horrible experience but…I know that I can keep you safe now." He told her truthfully.

Haley looked at Nathan, the sadness in his eyes told her that he still blamed himself for what happened to her. "Nathan do you think the reason you're being so adamant about sticking by me with this baby is because you feel guilty?" She asked him as she sat up in the bed.

Nathan sat up to and looked her straight in her eyes. "No Haley. That isn't it at all."

"So then what is it?" She asked. "I've known you since birth Nathan and though we've been best friends since then…I…I still can't figure out WHY you'd do all that you're doing for me. You are risking everything you've worked so hard for…for me…and a child that isn't yours." She shrugged softly. "I just don't get it."

Nathan sighed. "Haley it doesn't matter that that child isn't mine. It doesn't matter all I have and may continue to lose because of this…all that matters is that you're my best friend and I love you and I'll do anything I can to protect you, to help you. ANYTHING Haley. All you need to understand is that I love you." He told her leaning over and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too Nathan but…what happens when you REALLY FALL in love and the women you want to be with doesn't like the situation you're in? I don't want to hold you back from finding the women of your dreams, the love you deserve, the life you deserve. We'll ALWAYS be best friends Nathan, no matter what but why do all this and risk everything?" She asked again, a tear flowing down her cheek.

Nathan wiped away the tear with the pad of his thumb. "Haley because I love you. It's as simple as that."

Haley only nodded. "I love you too."

"Good, now it's getting late and we've got school and a doctor's appointment to go to tomorrow, so time for bed." He said as he got up to shut the light and then climbed back into bed with her. "I love you Haley James." He whispered as he pulled her to him.

"I love you too, Nathan Scott."

Tree Hill High School

"So Tutor girl, when you going to tell everyone else?" Brooke asked as the group sat around their usual table at the cafeteria.

"I'm planning on telling Principal Turner next week." She told her friend as she looked around the table, making sure no one else was listening.

"Yo Nate, Jake, Whitey wants to see us in his office." Lucas said as he walked to the table.

"What for?" Nate asked.

"Heck if I know. Let's just go." Lucas said as he kissed his girlfriend. "Hey babe, sorry I gotta go, see you in Trig."

"Hales meet me in the tutor center during sixth?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Bye babe, see you in Music." Jake said kissing Peyton.

"Later babe." She replied.

Once the boys were gone Brooke and Peyton instantly moved closer to Haley.

Neither said anything but Haley noticed and she knew exactly why they'd done it.

She sighed hard. "Guys I don't need body guards." She told her friends.

Brooke and Peyton looked up at her in surprise. "What?"

"I don't need you guys to protect me. I'm fine." She told them.

"Haley I didn't…" Brooke started.

"We're just worried." Peyton broke in.

"I know you are but there is no reason for it. I love you guys but I don't need watch dogs." She told her friends.

Peyton and Brooke just nodded and inched away.

Haley smiled. "Thanks guys."


	8. How I spent my Summer Vacation

Later that Day

Haley wasn't ready for everyone at Tree Hill High to know about her pregnancy, but she knew that sooner or later she'd have to tell Mr. Turner, the principal, however before she did that there was someone she needed to tell first.

Knock Knock

"Well good morning Ms. James, how are you today?"

"I'm good, how about you coach?" Haley asked as she entered the office of Coach Whitey Durham.

"Not too bad for an old man." The bald coach replied. "So, what can I do for you?" He asked as he pointed to the seat in front of his desk.

"Coach I'm just going to get right down to it. Please, don't say anything until I'm done."

Whitey only nodded. This can't be good.

"During the 4th of July weekend, Lucas, Nathan and I had gone to this party at Duke, thrown by the summer students. While there I got separated from the guys and was drugged and raped. Mid last month, I found I was pregnant. Since whom ever it was that raped me was my first in over a year, I knew who the father was, without actually knowing who it was. I don't remember the guy. Only Lucas and Nathan knew that I had been reaped. They'd found me naked on a couch in the laundry room. I was passed out and the guys had taken me to Nathan's. When I awoke it didn't even cross my mind to get a rape kit done. By the time it did, it was already too late. Anyway, when I found out I was pregnant I told them and they naturally freaked. I made an appointment to get an abortion but when I got there I realized I couldn't do it. I chose to keep the baby. Two days later Nathan told me that he'd help me, tell everyone that it was his child so no one found out the truth. I of course refused, this wasn't his problem, it was mine. However, you know Nathan Scott and how he is when he's made up his mind about something. So a few days later we told Lucas." Haley laughed as she remembered the look on Lucas' face when they told him of their plan. "He thought we were crazy but said that had it not been for Brooke, he would probably have done the same thing. We then told my parents who are in an RV traveling the country. They of course were disappointed in us but were coming home in a few days. That same day we told Dan, Deb, Keith and Karen. Dan and Deb freaked and kicked Nathan out. Karen told him he could move in with them, then she called my mom and told her to come back in seven months, that I'd be staying with her and Keith." She shook her head at the memory of Karen telling her she could move in with them. "The main point of all this is that Nathan is NOT the father." She told the coach.

Whitey Durham had heard a many a cheerleaders, or players, telling him they were becoming parents over the years. However, this was one of the most heart aching, yet heart warming stories he'd ever heard. "What do you need from me then?" He asked calmly.

Haley took a deep breath. "When scouts call about Nathan, don't tell them about the baby, and also don't tell anyone the truth. The only ones' who know are Keith, Karen, Lucas, Brooke, Jake and Peyton and now of course you."

"Okay." He replied nodding his head. "Now time for you to do ME a favor." At Haley's nod he continued. "Let me know if you need anything." He told her simply.

Haley smiled, nodded then turned and left.

The following day Haley told Mr. Turner, who informed the staff.

Haley ended up having to quit the cheerleading squad, however, Whitey was not going to let her out of his sights and asked her to be the team manager.

It was now Friday, finally the end of the first week of school. All of her teachers had spent the whole week looking at her with disappointment. One teacher actually told her that she was disappointed in her, that she was surprised that Haley had fallen for the smooth words of the schools player. Haley had only shrugged it off. Who she really felt bad was for Nathan. Not many teachers liked him to begin with because he was a jock who got away with a lot of stuff and never really paid any attention in class, but when they learned he was the one who got the school's smartest girl pregnant, their distaste for him escalated.

"Okay I went over your history exam and you keep getting World War 1 & 2 confused, so we'll go over it again and you'll have your retake tomorrow after class." Haley told Nathan as they sat in the tutoring center.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…I saw my mom that morning before school at the supermarket when I went to buy coffee for the Café. She just…she wouldn't even talk to me Hales. I guess I just wasn't really focused on the test." He said shrugging and placing his head on one of the tables.

Haley placed a comforting hand on his back. "Nathan maybe we should tell them the truth…about the baby." She suggested. She hated that this lie had destroyed his relationship with his parents.

"No Hales…I don't want them to know the truth, besides they'd probably be angrier than they already are now, if they knew the truth." He told her.

Haley only nodded.

"So how you been feeling today? Any morning sickness?" He asked her.

"No, I've been okay. After I throw up a little in the morning before school, I'm usually fine. I just…my stomach has been hurting a little. I think it's from the chili I ate last night at the Café."

"Well just make sure not to each it again until after you have the baby, just in case. Well pick up some stomach stuff on our way home after practice, okay?" He told her. "Unless you don't feel well enough. I'm sure Peyton wouldn't mind taking you home before she has practice."

"No I'm okay. I'll just wait for you to get out of practice."

"Okay." He said laying his head down on the table again.

Suddenly Haley's stomach rumbled very loudly.

Nathan's head popped back up, his eyebrows raised. "What the heck was that?"

Haley blushed a little, dropping her head in embarrassment. "Me. Sorry."

"Hungry?" He asked with a smile.

"Just a little."

Nathan only chuckled a bit. "Well come on, lunch is about to start, lets go to the cafeteria and beat the rush of students." He told her as he stood up and helped her up.

Haley's stomach wasn't showing much but there was a slight bump and anyone who didn't already know would be able to tell she was defiantly with child.

"Food. I love the way you think." She said with a smile as she followed him out of the tutor center and to the cafeteria.

AN: Just to answer some of your guys questions. The gang is in Junior yr of HS. No we don't know who the father is. Some of you said Chris Keller, honestly that hadn't even crossed my mind. As of NOW it is a NO. Maybe I'll change that later. We'll see if it fits in with the story. Now to clear up the biggest question I've been getting. Haley and Nathan are just friends. When they say "I LOVE YOU" it's in a friendly way only. Sorry for the confusion. Hope you enjoy this chapter and send me reviews. Bye!

SinfullySoulful


	9. Maternity Clothes

"So Tutor Girl, how you feeling today?" Brooke asked as they sat down in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Good." She told her friend in between bites of her chicken sandwich.

"So after practice, Peyton and I are going to take you to the mall. We need to go shopping for some maternity clothes." Haley told her friend.

Peyton eyed her friend up and down before raising an eyebrow. "Hales…your breast are getting a bit too big for that top don't you think?" She asked her friend.

Haley raised her hands to cover her now larger breast. "They are not!" She protested. She turned to Brooke for a second opinion.

Brooke only nodded in agreement to Peyton's last statement. "Sorry honey, but those double DD's are popping right out of that shirt.

Haley only scowled.

"I like your bigger boobs Hales, if that cheers you up?" Nathan said with a smile.

Haley only growled. "Shut up." She said. She turned to Brooke. "Fine, we'll go shopping after practice."

"Yay!"

Haley nodded. _This is going to be great I get to see how fat I've gotten._

Tree Hill Mall

"Oh god! Why…why on earth would anyone where this?" Brooke groaned in disgust.

"Brooke they're maternity clothes what did you expect? You're not supposed to look sexy when you're pregnant." Haley snapped. "You're supposed to be fat. Which I am!"

Peyton and Brooke looked at Haley a little shocked.

"I'm sorry Hales. I didn't mean to upset you." Brooke said coming closer to her friend and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Haley sighed. "I know, I'm sorry too Brooke." She said laying her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Come on there's got to be at least one nice top in this store." Peyton said, plastering on a fake smile.

"I doubt it." Haley groaned.

"Light bulb." Brooke smiled. "I'll make you you're maternity clothes."

"Huh?"

"I'll make you your clothes. That way you can look cute and stylish even pregnant."

"Are you serious Brooke?" Peyton asked her friend. Brooke was well known for her crazy ideas but this one…this one was actually good.

"Yes I'm sure. Come on Tutor Mom, what do you say?" She asked her friend hopefully.

Haley nodded. "Fine by me."

"Great then lets go to the fabric store so I can pick up some material then we'll head over to the Scott's so I can take some measurements and then I'll be gone." Brooke told them as the three girls left the store.

"Haley…Brooke's here to see you." Karen called as she let the brunette in.

"Thanks Mrs. Scott." She said to the older woman as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Brooke."

"Mrs. Scott is Keith home? I need some help bringing in some stuff from my car." She asked the women.

"He is, I'll go get him. Keith honey?" Karen yelled as she exited the kitchen and headed to her bedroom.

"So what's up?"

"I'm finished." Brooke said excitedly.

"Finished with what?" Haley asked confused as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Your clothes."  
"Clothes? Cool. Where is it?"

"They're in the car. I need Keith to help me."

"They? How many pieces did you make?"

"A few." Brooke said shrugging innocently.


	10. Cute Confessions

"Oh my god Brooke! These are so cute. I love them!" Haley squealed happily as she hugged her friend.

"Wow Brooke did you actually make these yourself?" Karen asked the young brunette.

"Yeah." She answered her boyfriends' mom. "So do you really like them Hales?"

"God Brooke I love them!" Haley said, tears forming at her eyes.

"Oh Tutor Mom…" Brooke said hugging her friend. "Don't cry."

"Happy…happy tears." She said between hiccups.

"Haley? Haley baby, what's wrong?" Nathan came into the kitchen, rushing to Haley's side.

"Oh nothing. Just…Nate, look at the beautiful maternity clothes Brooke made for me." She said pulling out of Brooke's arms to show him the sundress Brooke had made.

"Wow baby, you look…beautiful." Nathan said, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Haley smiled as she looked down at herself.

"I'm glad you like the clothes, Hales." Brooke smiled at her friend. "Did Luke come home with you?" She asked Nathan.

"Huh? Oh no he and Jake had somewhere to go." He told her, still not taking his eyes off of Haley.

"Oh okay. Um…Nate are you okay?" Brooke asked him.

"Huh?" He said shaking himself back. "Sorry I…" he smiled at Haley, "she just looks so beautiful."

Haley blushed. "I'm…I'm going to go change back into my street clothes." She said as she headed back into her room.

"I'm going to see what Keith is up to." Karen said as she followed Haley out of the kitchen.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Brooke asked Nathan once they were alone in the kitchen.

Nathan turned to face Brooke. "Tell who what?" He asked confused.

"When are you going to tell Haley that you're in love with her?" She asked with a faint smirk on her face.

"What? I'm…I'm not…" Sighing he shook his head. "Is it that easy to tell?" He asked her.

"Don't worry I wont tell." Brooke said smiling. "I just don't understand why you don't tell _her_." She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Nathan just shook his head as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "How? How do I tell my best friend since birth…that I'm…in love with her?" He said sadly.

"I think you just did." Brooke said softly as she looked at a now shocked Haley

standing in the doorway. "I'll let you two talk. Enjoy the clothes Hales." She said letting herself out of the house.

"Haley I…" Nathan began to stay when he stopped, realizing that this was his chance, his chance to tell her. Tell her how he really felt.

"Haley…I'm in love with you, truly, madly, deeply, I have been for a while now." He confessed, softly gazing into her chocolate eyes.

"Nathan…I…I don't know what to say, except that…I love you too." She said smiling as she walked over to him, kissing him softly on the lips.

Pulling away Nathan looked down at her. "God I'm so happy to hear you say that." He said with a smile before lowering his head to give her another kiss.

"Hey Nate, you in here?" Lucas said coming into the kitchen. He stopped suddenly when he spotted his best friend and his brother, making out in the middle of the kitchen. "You two need to stop, this is the kitchen this is where we eat guys. Gross." Lucas said with a slight smile.

Haley blushed at being caught by Lucas, kissing in the kitchen. "Sorry Luke." She mumbled unable to look him in the eyes.

"It's cool Hales." He said moving over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water. "So I see you finally told Nate that you're in love with him." He said smiling.

"What?" Nathan said looking over at Haley. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked a now red-faced Haley.

"The same reason you didn't. Chance of rejection, humiliation." She said getting mad at him.

"Oh, okay." He said shrugging, pulling her into a hug.

"You guys are so cute it's making me sick." Lucas said as he walked out of the kitchen and to his and Nathan's bedroom.

"So…" Nathan said once they were alone again.


	11. It's Not Fun Being the Pregnant Girl

"Oh my god!" Brooke shrieked as Haley re-played the events of the night before to the girls.

"I can't believe you guys finally got together." Peyton said happily as she leafed through her record collection.

"I was starting to loose hope." Brooke said sadly, shaking her head.

"I thought I was going to have to knock some sense into you too." Peyton laughed. "You know for a smart girl you're pretty dumb when it comes to guys." She said jokingly.

"Yeah I know." Haley said looking up from painting her toenails.

"It's okay Tutor Girl, we still love you." Brooke said as she too did her toes.

"So you finally grew a pair and told Haley that you're in love with her?" Jake said as he passed the ball to Lucas who made a three pointer.

Nathan grabbed the ball and held it in his hands. "Wait so everyone knew I was in love with Haley?" He asked his brother and friends.

"Don't worry we knew Haley loved you too." Lucas said grabbing the ball from his brother and passing it to Jake.

"We were kind of having a running gag about when you two would get together." Skillz said as he stole the ball from Jake and passed it to Nathan who dunk it.

"Great my friends were making fun of me behind my back." That makes me feel so much better."

"Nathan did you know that the whole gang knew we had a thing for each other?" Haley asked later that night as they walked home from Peyton's house.

"Yeah I found that out today from the guys." He said shaking his head

"They were mocking us." She said with a pout.

"It's okay baby, they're just jealous." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they continued on to their current home.

After some silence Haley spoke. "I feel bad living at Karen and Keith's house."

Nathan didn't look at her. " I know. Me too."

Haley walked down the halls of Tree Hill High trying her hardest to ignore the glares, stares and whispers as she passed other students who were crowding around lockers.

She'd heard the constant rumors going around about her and Nathan. Lies about how he wasn't even the father, that she was just trying to trap him. How she was a slut. Sometimes it became too much for her to deal with and late at night she'd cry to herself in her room. She never said anything to Nathan because in a way the rumors were true, he wasn't her babies father, she just didn't want to keep bringing it up. She felt bad for Nathan, all that he'd lost and would probably continue to loose because he was helping to keep her secret.

Haley was at her locker when she felt someone's hands cover her eyes and heard Nathan's voice whisper in her ear, "Hey baby." Which caused a shiver to run down her back.

"Hi Nathan." She said as he took his hands from her face. She continued to pull out the books she needed for her next class without even looking at him.

"Hales, what's wrong?" He asked as he turned her around.

Haley sighed before looking up at him. "Nothing Nate, I'm just…tired." She said as her eyes sadly traveled away from his face to the group of girls on the other side of the hall that were pointing and laughing at her.

Sighing again in frustration she slammed her locker shut and stormed off leaving a confused Nathan in the hall.

"Brooke have you spoken to Haley today?" Nathan asked the cheerleader in science class.

"Nope, why what's wrong?" Brooke asked worriedly.

Nathan just shook his head. "I don't know. I saw her in the halls this morning and she just seemed…I don't know mad." He explained.

"What did you do now Nathan Scott?" Brooke asked pointedly.

"Nothing!" He yelled defensively.

"Sorry…I don't know. I have Health with her next period, I'll see what's up." She promised him.

"Okay, thanks Brooke."  
"No problem."


	12. Attack

Brooke entered the girls locker room and headed to her locker to retrieve her CD with the squads routine music on it, when she spotted Haley curled up in a ball on the floor crying and holding her abdomen. "Haley?" Brooke said as she rushed to her friend on the floor. "Haley what's wrong?" Brooke asked but received nothing but a painful wail from her friend. "Hold on Hales I'm going to get help."

Brooke stood up and pulled out her cell phone dialing 911 as she ran out to the gym to get Coach Whitey and the others.

"Coach!" Brooke yelled as she held the phone to her ear.

"Miss Davis what's wrong?" Coach Whitey asked as he rushed to the girl who was in tears. "It's Haley…"

At the sound of Haley's name Nathan and Lucas rushed to the girls locker room followed by Peyton, Jake, Skillz, Whitey and Brooke.

"Yes I need an ambulance here at Tree Hill High. My friend she's in a lot of pain, she's pregnant and she…" Brooke cried, she stopped talking when the operator asked her some questions.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled in fear as he threw himself besides his girlfriend on the floor, scooping up her head and placing it on his lap.

"Nathan?"

"Shh baby it's me. Everything is going to be okay." He told her as he moved her hair from her face.

"It hurts…" she cried.

"I know, let me see." He said pulling her hand from her stomach.

There was a collective gasp as everyone saw the wound on her stomach, blood flowing from it.

"Oh god!" Brooke gasped. "Please hurry." She yelled into the telephone before hanging up.

"Lucas get the first aid kit." Whitey hollered. He leaned down to get a better look at Haley's wound. "Miss. James, can you stand?" The old man asked.

Haley only shook her head.

"Nathan, carry her over to the table in the trainers office." He instructed.

Nathan scooped Haley up and carried her to the medical bed carefully lying her down just as Lucas was rushing around the room looking for the medical kit.

"Haley, I'm going to need you to remove your hands so I can see the wound. We need to stop the bleeding." He gently told the girl.

Haley nodded and moved her hands to the side letting Coach Whitey examine the area.

"Coming through!" The EMT's yelled as they tried to make their way through the students and into the trainers office, stretcher in hand.

"What do we have here?" One of the men asked Coach Whitey.

"She's about six months pregnant um…and I don't know what happened." Nathan said to the EMT.

"Does anyone know what happened here?" He asked looking around at the group of people assembled in the office. Everyone just shook their heads.

The other EMT was busy working on stopping the bleeding from Haley's wound.

"Miss can you tell us what happened?"

Haley's eyes closed slowly. "Tired." She whispered.

"She's lost too much blood we've got to get her to the hospital." The EMT told his partner as he finished taping a bandage to her stomach.  
The two men picked up Haley and placed her on the stretcher. "We're taking her to St. Mathews." One of the men said as they headed out to their ambulance.

"I'm going with you." Nathan said following him out.

"Family only."

"It's my child." He told them.

The EMT only nodded as Nathan followed.

"We'll follow." Lucas called to his brother as he watched his best friend get carried off to the hospital.

Whitey looked to Lucas and nodded his head, "Go on." He said to the boy and his friends. "Be careful, I'll be there in a little while." He told them as he went to see the rest of his team and the cheerleaders who were still in the gym.

"I'm going to send the girls home too. You go with Luke. Jake and I will meet you at the hospital." Peyton told Brooke as they headed out of the trainers office and back into the gym. "Don't forget to call Karen." She called after her friend who was rushing out of the gym with her boyfriend.

Nathan paced the hospital waiting room nervously. It'd been two hours since Haley had been brought in and they had yet to tell him what was going on.

Lucas stood in a corner of the waiting room not moving, not saying anything. With his arms folded across his chest he stood silently staring off into space, his mind on his best friend.

Brooke and Peyton sat on two plastic chairs holding each other, each silently crying for their friend who was somewhere behind those emergency room doors.

Karen sat in one of the chairs her hands in front of her face, palm against palm as though she were praying. Keith stood over her silently watching, waiting for someone to crack and breakdown.

Jake, Skillz, Bevin, Mouth, Junk, Fergie, and Jimmy all sat around the room, each wearing an expression of extreme worry.

Whitey stood in a corner, hat in hands staring down at the floor as though in silent prayer.

"Who's here for Miss. James'?" A young Hispanic man in scrubs asked as he entered the waiting room holding a clipboard.

"We all are." Keith said as he moved closer to the doctor.

Nathan, Karen and Lucas joining him at his side. The others stood where they were but were paying close attention.

"Are you family?" the man asked.

"Her parents are out of state, she's been staying with me since June." Karen answered. "Doctor is she alright?"

The man nodded. "Miss. James' will be fine. From what we gathered she was attacked. A man entered the girls locker room and confronted her about her child. Things got ugly and he stabbed her, with the intentions of riding her of the child." He explained as he read the police report.

"What about…?" Nathan asked unable to finish the sentence.

He doctor sighed. "She lost the baby. We tried to…the knife pierced the baby in the chest and his lung collapsed. There was nothing we could do. He was already dead when she got to us."

Karen turned to Keith, who wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she dug her head into his chest. "Doctor will Haley be okay?" Keith asked.

"She'll be okay. We cleaned out the wound and patched her up, she'll be a little sore for a few days but she'll be fine."

"When can we see her?" Nathan asked, speaking for the first time since the doctor entered the waiting room.

"In a couple of minutes. We're moving her from emergency to a room on the second floor away from the nursery. We want her to stay over night for observation. We'll release her tomorrow afternoon after she meets with a grief specialist." The doctor looked down at the clipboard. "Now are Nathan and Lucas Scott here" the doctor asked as he looked around the waiting room.

"Yes that's us." The boys said.

"Okay well then you two can follow me. Miss. James requested to see you two first. The rest will have to wait till tomorrow when she's released from the hospital." He informed the others. "She needs her rest." He stated.

"Yes doctor we understand. Thank you." Keith said as he watched the boys follow the doctor to Haley's room.

Keith turned to the others in the room. "Well you all heard the man. Haley is going to be fine and she'll be home by tomorrow afternoon."

"You all are welcomed to stop by tomorrow night for dinner so you can all see Haley. Until then you can all go home, get some rest, Haley's going to need all of us these next few days." Karen told them.


	13. Getting Back to Herself

Brooke was lying on Peyton's bed later that night, unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Haley curled up in the fetal position crying, holding her stomach. She kept replaying the doctor's words in her head. "She lost the baby."

A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought that Haley had gone through so much, she just couldn't get a break.

"Get it out of your system now, Haley's going to need us the next few days. You can't be breaking down in front of her." Peyton whispered next to her in the darkness.

"I know. I just…god Peyton she just doesn't deserve this!" Brooke cried.

"I know." Peyton replied as tears began to flow down her cheeks. She too had been unable to sleep, thoughts stuck on her friend. "I know."

"Haley?" Nathan called as he and Lucas entered her hospital room.

"Hey." She said straining to smile.

"How you feeling?" Lucas asked pushing some stray strands of hair from her face.

"I'm a little sore but other than that…" She couldn't finish her sentence, she tried to swallow the bile in her throat.

"I know baby I know." Nathan said taking her hand in his and stroking it with his thumb.

"I just…I don't understand why all this bad stuff keeps happening to me." She choked out in a sob.

"I don't know either, you're such a great person." Lucas said taking her other hand in his, mimicking his brothers actions.

"You don't deserve all this pain baby, but you're a strong person, you can get through this." Her boyfriend said on the other side of her.

"And if you need it, we'll all be here to help you. You have a lot of friends and a loving family who'll be here when you need us. Don't ever forget that." Lucas added.

Haley could only nod.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Lucas said kissing Haley softly on her forehead before leaving the room.

Nathan watched his brother close the door behind him and then looked back at Haley, unable to say anything.

"What does this mean…for us?" Haley asked softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused by her question.

"I mean the baby brought us together, without it will we still be as 'in love' as we said we were?"

Nathan just looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "I don't understand. Haley…I've been in love with you for a while now, before the rape, before the baby, nothing's going to change that, with or without the baby, I'll still love you." He confessed.

Haley nodded. "I love you too, I just, Nathan I don't know how to deal with this. I think I should be happy not to be carrying the baby of my rapist anymore, however, I was coming to consider it more like you're child. I loved the fact that we were together and in love and raising this baby together as though it were our own. I just don't know what to do."

"It's okay baby, we'll get through this together." He reassured her.

"Haley honey would you like some lunch?" Karen asked as she entered the girls' room two days later.

"No thank you Karen." Haley mumbled from underneath her blanket. Since she'd gotten home the day before she hadn't eaten or said much. She just laid in her bed all day, not even sleeping, just laying there.

"Honey I know you're sad and confused but, you need to eat something. You need to get out of bed, out of the house and into the real world. Go to school, hang out with your friends. Be Haley again." She told the young girl.

"Karen I don't know how to be Haley. I was getting so used to the idea of being a mother, I pushed aside how I'd gotten to that point and just focused on being a mother, not a rape victim. Now I'm Haley the rape victim who lost a baby." She explained to the older woman.

Karen shook her head as she came to sit besides her on the bed. "No, you're not. You're Haley James the girl who's been through more than she's deserved, but who can get through it and still be the incredible woman everyone knew she could be."

Haley slightly smiled. "I really hope I can get back to that." She told Karen.

"You can, and you know what the first step would be?" At Haley's questioning look Karen continued. "Joining me in the kitchen for lunch."

Haley nodded and smiled. "What are we having?"

"Well you'll just have to find out for yourself." Karen said standing up and leaving the room with a smile.

"So you want to do something tonight?" Nathan asked Haley later that evening after they'd had dinner with Lucas, Karen and Keith.

"I actually want to go by the river court and watch you guys play ball tonight." Haley said with a smile. "It's been a while since we've just hung out there." She reminded him.

"Sure, let me call the guys." He said pulling out his cell phone.

"And I'll call the girls."

Later that night at the River Court Haley sat on the picnic tables with Brooke, Bevin and Peyton watching the guys play a game of basketball.

"I miss this." Haley said as she laid on the table with her head propped up to watch the game.

Brooke smiled at her friend. "Me too." She answered patting her friends' hand.

"Go baby!" Peyton yelled as Jake shot a three pointer.

"I think we should cheer on our boys, what do you think?" Bevin said standing up, pulling Haley with her.

"Well then we need to cheer on ours." Peyton said grabbing Brooke's hand.

"That was fun." Nathan said later that night as he and Haley lay in bed together.

"Yeah it was like old times." She replied as she snuggled against his chest.

"You looked like you had fun with everyone." He mentioned.

"I did." She confessed nodding her head. "I don't know, it felt like old times tonight, like I was never raped, I never got pregnant and I never lost the baby." She told him. "I'm just worried about what it will be like when I go back to school, not pregnant."

Nathan nodded. "I know. Don't worry about it, we have the weekend to enjoy ourselves and then we'll take it day by day." He said running his hands through her hair.


	14. Back to School

The weekend of avoiding things had come and gone. Haley had been just like her old self and hung out with her friends. She'd spent time with Karen and Keith working her shifts at the Café and even went shopping with some of the girls from the cheer squad.

It was Monday now and it was time for Haley to face the harsh light of high school.

"Are you ready for this?" Nathan asked his girlfriend as he entered the school next to her.

"As I'll ever be." She said sighing as she saw the glares and stares of the other students.

"Don't even worry about it. Ignore them." He whispered into her ear before grabbing a hold of her hand. "Come on." He said leading her to her locker and past all the looks.

Haley kept her eyes forward to avoid meeting anyone's gaze. She couldn't stand all this unwelcome attention.

"Hey tutor girl." Brooke said as she cheerfully bounced to Haley's side, Lucas following.

"Hey Hales." Lucas said leaning down to give her a quick peck on her cheek. "How you feeling today?" He asked.

Haley only shrugged her shoulders besides Nathan. Finally they came up to her locker. Opening the door she pulled out the books she'd need for the first half of the day.

"Slut." Came a voice from behind Haley.

"Hey!" Brooke yelled at the girl who'd just walked by Haley.

The girl ignored her and kept walking, her friends laughing besides her.

Haley didn't even bother turning around, she just continued pulling her books out of her locker. Once she was done she sighed a great big sigh and closed it, turning to face her friends. "Don't even worry about it Brooke. I should get used to it. In a small town like this news spreads fast and rumors just as fast. For the next few months I'll be known as the town slut who got pregnant and then killed her child in the school locker room. " Haley said as she picked up her book bag and began heading for her first class, leaving her friends to stare at her in sympathy.

Haley entered her first period History Class and headed straight for her seat, ignoring the stares from her classmates and even the look her teacher Mr. Harrison gave her.

Once the bell rang Mouth came by and took his seat next to her, giving her a slight smile. "Hey Haley. How you doing?" He asked.

Haley only nodded and sent him her own smile, but Mouth could tell she wasn't in a good mood. The girl he'd known since childhood was not smiling her usual bright smile. He'd known Haley since he moved to Tree Hill and only recently had he become accustomed to seeing her without her trademark smile. Mouth wondered when he'd see her smile a real smile again. It worried him that one of his closest friends was so sad and what made it worse was the fact that he could do nothing to help her.   
Mouth sighed and opened his history book as Mr. Harrison began the days lesson.

After the bell rang, Mouth tried once more to reach out to his friend. "So Haley are you going to practice today?" He said shoving his books into his bag and walking around his desk to face Haley.

"Probably." She said a bit distractedly.

"Cool. Um…so want me to walk with you to your next class?" He asked with a smile.

Haley stood up and looked at her friend. Mouth had always been sweet guy and he'd always been like a brother to her, she began feeling bad that she was worrying him. She shook her head. "No thanks Mouth. I'm okay. I'll see you later at lunch." She said to him before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading out of class and to her next one.

Mouth only stared after his friend. Shaking his head sadly he followed her out the classroom and to his next class.

"Hey Mouth." Brooke called once he'd entered their Health class. "What's wrong?" She immediately asked once she saw the glum expression on his face. Mouth was never glum.

Mouth shook his head as he took his seat next to Brooke and in front of Jake. "Haley." He said sadly.

"Oh my god, what's wrong? Is she okay?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"She's okay Brooke. Sorry. I mean, she's okay physically I guess, it's just…" He sighed, frustrated. "I've known Haley for years and I can…I can't remember a time where she looked so sad." He told them.

"Yeah Haley's been through a lot the past few months." Jake said lowering his head sadly.

"She doesn't deserve any of this." Brooke mumbled under her breath.

"Nope, no she doesn't." Mouth agreed.

"Hey Haley." Bevin said happily as Haley entered their Chemistry class.

"Hey Bev." She answered as she took her seat next to Lucas, her lab partner.

Lucas smiled at Bevin before she turned around and faced the teacher. Once Haley had fished out her books from her bag he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "How's your day been?" He asked.

Haley seemed to ignore him once the teacher began talking. However she opened her notebook and scribbled something on the page. Once she was done she pushed her book toward the center of the lab table and let him read what she'd written.

_I feel like shit. I hate being the center of everyone's attention. The center of all the gossip in school._

Haley had been friends' with Lucas for far too long to even think about lying to him. Now that she was dating Nathan, her other best friend, Lucas had become the one she could talk to, about things she couldn't tell Nathan.

Lucas was glad to see that she wasn't trying to pretend in front of him. He was glad to see that she still trusted him enough to tell her the truth.

He quickly opened his own notebook and wrote back to her.

_I can't imagine how badly that must suck. Especially when the people talking are the ones who don't even know what happened. It must be hard to know that what they are saying is wrong, but be too afraid to set them straight with the truth. Especially cause the truth would probably just bring you much more attention you don't need or want. Just remember that I'm here for you Haley. Whatever you need you know that you can come to me for any thing. I love you Hales._

Haley read what he wrote, it brought a tear to her eye which she quickly brushed away. She looked up at Lucas and sent him a smile before mouthing a thank you to him.

Once the bell rang, Haley and Lucas headed out of class together and made their way to Trig which they shared with Peyton and Nathan.


	15. Familiar Strangers

"Hey baby, how you doing?" Nathan asked as he placed a kiss on Haley's forehead before taking his own seat next to her.

"Better." She said smiling at Lucas.

"Good, that's what I want to hear." He said smiling back at her.

"So Hay are you going to be at practice today?" Peyton asked looking up from her latest comic strip.

"Probably. Not like I have much else to do." She said shrugging.  
"Great." Peyton said tossing a smile at her friend.

The day went by a bit quick than Haley had originally thought but she surely didn't mind. It was hard to ignore all the whispers and stares but with her friends by her side all the rumors didn't seem to bother her as much. She knew she had great friends but they were really there for her and it only made her that more grateful for them.

After a few weeks Haley's drama had seemed to die down and people had stopped talking about it. She rejoined the cheer squad and went to games with the girls to support the guys. Her relationship with Nathan seemed to be getting stronger with each passing day. They were still staying with Karen and Keith and Deb and Dan still didn't know the truth about how Haley had gotten pregnant in the first place.

It was spring now and Haley was enjoying a day out with Brooke, Peyton and Bevin. The girls were laughing at something Bevin had told them as they all walked through the mall. Haley was smiling happily, after a few months she finally was feeling like her old self. They sat down at the food court to eat when Haley felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around and saw a guy around her age staring at her. He had short dark hair and a well-defined upper body, his tight black shirt showing his muscles. There was something about him, she felt like she knew him from somewhere.

"Haley?" Brooke's voice called her back to the present. "Haley what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, it's just that guy over there. He seemed so familiar." She said mumbling.

Brooke, Peyton and Bevin looked at the handsome man who was out right staring at Haley.

"He's hot. Who is he?" Bevin asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember ever meeting him, but I just…I feel like I know him." She said shrugging.

"I can see why, I want to know him too." Brooke said with a devilish smile on her lips.

"Brooke Davis!" Peyton said laughing as she hit her best friend's arm.

"What? He's hot." She said as though it was reason enough.

Haley just laughed at her friends, they really where the best.

"So you don't know him? Cause by the way he's staring at you, it seems like he knows you." Peyton said glancing back at the guy sitting a few tables away from them. If she had to admit it, he was pretty cute.

"I don't think so." Haley answered shaking her head, snagging one more glance at him.

Peyton chewed on that for a moment before speaking again. "Maybe he wishes he knew you." She said with a smile.

"Well can you blame him?" Haley said with a laugh. "I am pretty hot."

Peyton, Bevin and Brooke laughed at that and swatted Haley's arm. "You're bad." Bevin said with a giggle.

"Just the way Nathan likes." Haley replied laughing harder.

The four girls laughed as they ate their lunch before heading back to the stores for more shopping.

Haley was closing up Karen's Café when the sound of the bell over the door made her look up.

It was the guy she saw with the girls a few days ago at the mall. "Hi welcome to Karen's Café." She said trying to suppress the sudden nervousness that was weaving it's way through her body.

"Hi. Can I get a coffee? Black." He said, his voice velvety smooth.

"Sure. Anything else?" She asked as she turned around to pour the drink.

"Yeah a scone."

"What kind? We have blueberry, apple and raspberry." She said putting the lid on the coffee and placing it on the counter in front of him.

"Which one do you suggest?" He asked with a smile.

Haley smiled back before answering. "I personally love the apple one."

"Apple it is."

Nodding Haley turned around again and grabbed the scone. Placing it in a bag she turned around. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said pulling out his wallet.

"$3.50." She said ringing up his order. He handed her a five.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He was staring at her again and it was beginning to unnerve her. "Is there anything else you need?"

He seemed to think about that for a minute. "I need to talk to you."

"What?"  
"I have some things I need to talk to you about. Do you think you could meet me tomorrow?" He asked her.

Haley only stood there in shock.

"Listen here's my number, just give me a call. I have to talk to you about that night at Duke." He said sliding her a card before grabbing his bag and heading out of the Café.


End file.
